Do You Want to Get Married?
by S. Wright
Summary: Draco Malfoy never really gave much thought about getting married, but he knew he was not going to marry the woman his father had chosen for him, Miss Astoria Greengrass. But what about Miss Hermione Granger? Sometime a mother does know best.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy never really gave much thought about getting married, but he knew he was not going to marry the woman his father had chosen for him, Miss Astoria Greengrass. But what about Miss Hermione Granger? Sometime a mother does know best.

 **Author's Notes:** This is a story about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I am taking liberties with the characters to suit the purpose of this story.

 _Welcome to-_

 _Do You Want to Get Married?_ — A Harry Potter Fan fiction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not profit from this work of fiction; I am just a fan who enjoys wondering about the plot-holes left by the original author.

And remember kids, reviews are always welcomed.

Sean

* * *

 _Chapter One: The Tramp, the Menace, and Lucius._

I

Astoria Greengrass was a gold-digging bitch who saw no reason to hide it so long as that fool Lucius Malfoy was forcing his son to marry her.

She was a pretty little thing with long honey-blonde hair and cold brown eyes who told everyone who would listen how she planned to spend Draco's fortune with a smile on her cupid bow lips.

Draco Malfoy was neither blind nor stupid. He watched his father faun over the gold-digging bitch for no other reason than the girl was a pureblood, and Lucius was gambling on the girl being as fertile as her equally odious mother who bore her pasty, bloated husband two daughters.

Narcissa Malfoy felt nothing by contempt for the little tramp. It was no secret Narcissa was against the idea of her son marrying that tramp. She did hide her disgust for the snake-eyed little bitch because of the abuse her son was dealing with at the hands of the youngest Greengrass chit. Narcissa had tried to make Lucius see reason, but it was like his ill-advised escapades with the Dark Lord, Lucius was hard pressed to see reason or understand that this match was not worth the hell the Malfoy name would suffer if Astoria was brought into their family.

Narcissa understood Lucius felt inferior to other older families. Lucius's mother had come from common stock; Lady Louisa Malfoy was never accepted into society. Her family had been new money and the marriage into the Malfoy House had brought them a title to match the wealth.

Louisa spent her married life trying to win a place in society instead of leading it. Socially awkward, friendless, and not terribly bright, Louisa, who never found her place among upper echelon of Wizarding society, often spent her days at the Malfoy primary residence with young Lucius as her only company. Alone with her child, Louisa pass all of fears and insecurities on to her son.

Sadly, Lucius spent his life trying to overcome his mother's heritage. His maternal relatives embarrassed him. It had gotten to the point that he would not acknowledge them because they were poor, under-educated, and socially inferior.

Abraxas Malfoy had grown up titled but impoverished. A majority of the family coffers was empty. The name Malfoy was old, they had strong presence in English Wizarding history, but the traditional wastrels, bad investments, and general stupidity nearly bankrupt the family. Abraxas married for money and he Lucius to marry for prestige.

Marriage into the Black House brought the Malfoy family the social connections and the respect that the Malfoys had lost over since Abraxas's father nearly bankrupt the family. Lady Narcissa Black, the youngest daughter of Earl Cygnus Black daughters, was not only a stunningly beautiful young lady, she was also a brilliant witch within her own right, and one of the most powerful witch of her generation. Lucius, though powerful, he lacked discipline and courage. In his weak mind, Lucius was only concerned with obtaining power. For Lucius, power meant respect, he thought fear was the same as love, and if people hated him though they were in awe of his strength.

Due to Lucius's insecurity, both of their family names were going to be further slandered and their lines sullied by Lucius's insistence on carrying about with his harlot.

Watching Lucius making an ass of himself over the Greengrass chit while ignoring his wife and their other guests was the salacious gossip from the moment the last guest left the fabulously restored Malfoy Manor. But Narcissa was going to make sure that first thing everyone mentioned was the wonderful experience they had and how prefect she and Draco were.

Looking around her ballroom, Narcissa pushed thoughts of her silly husband aside as she floated over to the group of men and women Lucius should have being more attentive to instead of fawning over the Greengrasses.

"My Lord Minister, I trust you are enjoying yourself this evening?" She said with an easy smile while offering him her hand.

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt graciously took the beautiful woman's hand and bowed over it. "Lady Malfoy, this is truly wonderful evening, you are a gracious hostess." He gently brought her forward to introduce her to five men and women he had been conversing with as she arrived. "My Lady, please allow me to introduce Sir Richard Robards, Commander of the Aurors. Margaret Snows, Solicitor General. Mr. Phineas Howard, Minister of Finance, and his wife, Lady Catherine Rhodes-Howard, and Sir Sidney Kentworth owner of the Kent Publishing and the new publisher of _Daily Prophet_."

"Pleasure all," Narcissa murmured, "I wanted to thank you all joining us this evening and do hope you all are enjoying yourselves."

On Kingsley Shacklebolt's arm, Narcissa made her circuit around the ballroom. She charmed the Minister with her wit and her beauty, and when they parted, Narcissa and Kingsley were fast friends and of course, he would be attending her garden party next Tuesday.

Astoria Greengrass watched Narcissa Malfoy glide around the ballroom on the arm of the Minister of Magic with a smile on her beautiful face. Everyone had nothing but praise for their hostess. Dressed in a strapless and backless gold lame gown and yellow diamonds, Narcissa showed like the sun and they were all common.

Astoria hated her.

When the Greengrass family arrived at the Malfoy's manor, Lord Lucius showed Astoria and her family the respect they were due. He was a gracious and attentive as he admired Astoria's gown. He even tried to have Draco compliment her, but the boy like his mother only looked down his nose at them before turning to greet the other guests.

Plastering her most charming smile, Astoria laughed at some tired quip Lucius made as they made a circuit around the ballroom in search of Draco. Thought it was not official yet, Lucius behavior towards Astoria was more of an announcement of his intentions.

Draco had managed to avoid his father and the parasite on his arm while managing to perform his duties for his mother. He and his mother had been photographed with Minister of Magic and more of the prominent members of society.

Draco had an impromptu interview with the _Prophet's_ newest society reporter with whom he flirted with outrageously in hopes of having her avoid mentioning his father's shameful display with the Greengrass chit.

Lucius was desperately trying to cling to their old way of life before the Dark Lord resurrection. He chose to wear robes instead of the more modern suits that were now in fashion. Lucius was opposed to electricity in their homes, the automobiles Draco had purchased and the human servants Narcissa hired. In an interview with _Witch Weekly_ , Narcissa declared it gauche to support elf enslavement when there were wizards and witches in need of work. The business journals supported everything that Lady Narcissa said. The economy would improve by employing magical folk and even further by bringing in squibs who had learned to live in the muggle world.

Squibs were professors, medical doctors, barristers, and magistrates in the Muggle world. Squibs were professional in almost every profession in the muggle world, some were supporting their magical families. Draco had brought in more than a few to take over positions that once belonged to Lucius's friends and fellow Death Eaters in MI Corporation (Malfoy International Corporation). Lucius may have refused to acknowledge reality or the changing times, but he was going to learn he was no longer master of the Malfoy name or its fortunes. Before he was sent to Azkaban during Draco's fourth year at Hogwarts, Lucius, on the advice of his barristers signed over his title, fortune, and the Malfoy estate to Draco, making Draco at age fourteen the Marquess Malfoy. Lucius thought he could control Draco, force the boy to do his bidding, and retain the power he lost when he had surrender his title to his son.

Sighing, Draco turned away from his view of the ballroom to the gardens. After a few minutes of blissful quiet, and the low din from the ballroom, Draco's solitude was interrupted by furious shout from the garden terrace below.

Looking down, Draco saw three people enter the garden. The shock of red-hair Draco would know anywhere and it didn't take a great deal to deduce who the other two were. The small woman reaching desperately for the infuriated red menace had been attempting to calm the fool who had been making an ass of himself from the moment he walked through the manor's front door.

Ronald Weasley was a menace and a brute that polite society had to endure because the idiot was Harry Potter's best friend and that was it.

Hermione Granger was also Harry Potter's best friend, but she was also the granddaughter of a Baron thus making her a member of the British Peerage. The problem with Granger was her need to try to elevate the Weasleys' status. She allowed herself to be pulled into every Ronald Weasley made of him while she desperately clung to a man who, with the help of his family, was only bringing Granger down. Sadly, she was content to allow this to happen. The Weasleys were burning through her inheritance, any position she had waiting for her after leaving the University of Law were now gone thanks to her very public relationship Ronald Weasley and his family.

Still, age had done Granger wonders.

She was still a runt, she barely reached the middle of Draco's chest. Petite with an hourglass figure, Granger had the body of a goddess. Her hair was still a riot of long wild chestnut curls that thankfully she stopped attacking with a brush after a girl in their Alchemy class at the magical side of Balliol College taught her how to calm her mass of curls. Draco just happened to at a table behind Granger when the gorgeous blonde witch spent the entire lecture giving Granger some much needed advice for caring for the wild bush on top of her head and her eyebrows.

Thinking of the blonde brought a smile to Draco's face.

He might not remember the name of every girl he slept with but he did remember the sex, and that particular blonde gave great head.

"This is bullshit and you know it, Harry!" Ronald Weasley was screeching like a Howler Monkey. "Malfoy is a Death Eater, they all Death Eaters, and Kingsley is in there parading the Queen Death Eater about on his bloody arm."

"Ron, please stop, you are causing a scene." Hermione casted a look over shoulder when she heard the terrace doors open. People were staring and those bloody _photographers_ were snapping photos of Ron raging like a lunatic while she and Harry were trying to calm him down.

"This is not the time or the place for this," she heard Harry terse admonishment.

"What is a better time or place?" Ron yelled, "This isn't fair! Malfoy lives a luxury when he should have received the Kiss for killing Dumbledore!"

That was when Hermione realized her boyfriend was doing to this for the reporters who were now on the lawn with them jotting down everything that was being said by them. This was Ron's profession, the angry man on the street constantly yelling about how the world was doing him wrong.

And if the situation could not get any more humiliating, Harry's boss and Kingsley came rushing towards them with several of their guards.

"Potter," Sir Robards growled as he neared his subordinate, "Get your friend out of here before I have him arrested for disturbing the peace."

That just set Ron off, "You will have me arrested!" he screamed, "I am a War Hero and Harry Potter's best friend! If you want to arrest someone then how about taking in all the Death Eaters, starting with the Ferret!"

Draco let out a snort of amusement.

Granger had been invited because she was member of the peerage, Potter because he was the sod that defeated Voldemort, but Draco would bet his favorite broom that after tonight they would most likely not appear on the guest lists for the most important families until they dumped the Weasley rabble.

* * *

 _I hope ya'll enjoyed this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Do You Want to Get Married?_ — A Harry Potter Fanfiction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not profit from this work of fiction; I am just a fan who enjoys wondering about the plot-holes left by the original author.

And remember kids, reviews are always welcomed.

Sean

* * *

Chapter Two: _Taking my money while kicking your ass to the curb._

"It has been six years since we won the war, but you continue to behave as if we still fifth years at Hogwarts!" Hermione finish on yell as she slammed the morning issue of the _Prophet_ down on the Weasley's dining room table in front of Ron. "When are you going to grow up, Ron?" You cannot continue to play angry youth forever!"

It was Sunday morning, the day after the disastrous ball at Malfoy Manor. Hermione had shown up a few hours before the brunch armed with the newspaper whose front page was a wild-eyed Ronald Weasley and an embarrassed Hermione and Harry.

The article was scathing. Hermione and Harry were painted as helpless simpletons trying to control a raging lunatic at the Malfoy Spring Gala.

"People are tired of your bad behaviour and your excuses." She shouted after Ron as he stood from the table and walked away from her. "They are of tied of you, Ron, and I am tired of you, too."

"Just leave it, Hermione." Molly attempted to admonish the younger woman, "You know how Ron feels about the Malfoys. The poor dear blames them for what happed to our Fred. You have to be patient with him."

Turning her glare on the rotund older woman, Hermione bit out, "Ronald is not a child, Molly. He is an adult, and it is high time he begins to behave like one. It's rather disconcerting how you always trot out Fred as excuse every time Ronald behaves like a lunatic in public. It's a pathological especially when one considers that your _poor dear_ knew where we going last night. He knew. If it was such a terrible mental burden for him, then why did Ronald agree to attend with me? Ginny refused to attend with Harry, so why couldn't Ron just tell me no?" She demanded.

"Ronald is passionate," Molly began to continue her blustering defense of her child, but Hermione cut her off.

"Another excuse," she scoffed. "I heard it all when we were children. Ron is the "Emotional One" of "the Golden Trio", he's our bloody heart, etcetera, etcetera—which is basically bullshit." Looking around the dining at all those freckled faces that she once held so dear, Hermione realized that she was wasting her time and life. "Ron may not respect himself it very plain that he does not respect me."

A look of horror crossed Molly's florid face as the implications of what Hermione was saying donned on her. Her red, swollen hands grabbed at Hermione as the younger woman started to walk away from the table.

"Ronald loves you, Hermione." Molly cried desperately, "But he's grieving for his brother and the Cannon's won't have him. If he loses you— "

"He will lose a crutch, and you are afraid that will finally make him grow up." Hermione said cruelly. "I have wasted enough time with him. Ronald refuses to be what I need in a man and I am tired of being his crutch and his purse."

"So you will walk away from your family, the people who love you?" Molly shrilled frantically. "If you walk away, Hermione, we will never forgive you!"

Picking up her purse, Hermione walked away from the table. "I have been more than patient with Ronald, Molly. I support him financially; the money he gives to you comes from me. I know that you are the one telling Ron not to sign the prenuptial agreement and I have to thank you for that, Molly. Had Ron signed it, I would have been married to this family, having my soul sucked from my body while you drained my inheritance. It took me far too look to accept that a relationship with Ron was a failure, even longer to accept that it wasn't my fault. I wanted him to be someone Ron Weasley could never be."

"And what is that?" Molly demanded, "Other than a man who loves you, what more do want from my son?"

"A man." Hermione told her, "If Ron really loved me, he would support me and not tear me down. He would understand that I need a man who is my equal and try to become it. Instead Ron has become a churlish, dissatisfied boy who blames everyone, including me, for his failures and lack of success in life." She looked down at the ring in her finger, her engagement ring. It had been in her family for three centuries. When Ron asked her to marry him, he didn't have a proper ring. He borrowed one of Ginny's silver rings and said it was a promise. He promised to one day buy her the biggest diamond ring and then he ruined the moment by saying the Malfoy's would be jealous of the thing. "Last night was Ronald's final chance to prove he would change, and as usual, he failed."

The war was over and the world was moving on but the Weasleys seemed stuck in the past and Hermione had finally had enough.

Ron had become was a running joke around town with him constantly saying that he was Harry Potter's best friend, people would yell out they were "Harry Potter's-insert your comment here". She put up with it, endured all the gossip because she though Ron would finally become the man she wanted him to be but her patience had grown thin until it final snapped.

Hell, Ron did not have a job, and at one point, Hermione was fine with that.

Some people had to find their way in the life, she was sure that with time, patience, and her love, Ron would realize his own ambitions, adult ambitions, and do something about them. Instead of attempting to do something productive with his life, Ron went about hunting the press and making a general ass of himself.

Last night was the end for her.

Ron had done everything he could do embarrass and ruin her and Harry in the eyes of the public by carrying on his one-sided rivalry with Draco Malfoy and she was not going to do it anymore.

She found Ron outside in Molly's overrun vegetable patch chasing the gnomes that were stealing potatoes and cabbages.

Seeing him like this seemed to prove everything her grandfather said about them. Ron disliked being in the Muggle World, he hated to travel, and derided anything that wasn't simple English country fare. Everything she once thought was charming and unpretentious about him, Hermione now recognized as the uncouth manners of an impertinent ne'er–do–well and it was a time she put an end to this farce of a relationship.

Shortly after sitting down for brunch, Lucius announced that he invited the Greengrass women to Narcissa's garden party.

Draco sipped his coffee while his mother reminded Lucius that the party was for the _Civic Trust for Great Britain's Wizarding Society_. Their membership was exclusive, not even Lucius was a member, but Narcissa had become a member shortly after her marriage and she was currently the Chairwoman.

"…and for that matter," Narcissa continued scathingly, "You are buying that girl jewelry."

"The goblins refuse to bring me any jewelry from our vaults." Lucius hissed like a petulant child, "It has fallen to me to do all the work of courting Astoria since our son cannot be bother to attend to his fiancée."

"That trollop is hardly Draco's fiancée?" she scoffed, "She is very much your mistress."

"To what do you imply, Narcissa?" he demanded. "I have been nothing but faithful to you."

"Only because you cannot leave our home and the witches employed here cannot be in left with you after you dared to attack the upstairs maid." She scoffed.

"You have mudbloods in my house!" He screamed.

"They are wizards and witches the same as us." Narcissa shot back. "And as we both are aware _this is my son's house_. You lost the right to make any decisions regarding this family when you decided to fall on your knees to worship that diseased lunatic."

"I am doing all that I can to restore our family's honor and bring us back into society's graces without any assistance from either of you." Lucius told her.

"How?" Narcissa demanded, "By attacking our muggle born maids?"

"By uniting our family with the Greengrasses, another pure-blood family will improve our social standing with the other families. We need to rebuild our connections and we can do so with the Greengrasses. They were neutral in the war and they never publically connected to the Dark Lord."

"Claude and Vivian were supporters of the Dark Lord, everyone knew that." Narcissa told him. "They were just as fanatically as you and the rest of the so-called Inner Circle."

"The only ones that would benefit from this proposed union would be the Greengrass family," Draco drawled lazily.

"How so?" Lucius asked, it was obviously he did not believe Draco.

Putting aside his weekend journal, Draco met his father's gaze. "Claude Greengrass is deeply in debt. His company will be declared bankrupt next month due to years of mismanagement and Claude's refusal to modernize. All of Greengrass Brokerage Firm major clients have pulled out along with the smaller investors. I stopped using them while I was at Hogwarts shortly after the eldest girl, Daphne Greengrass, now Mrs. Vincent Goyle II, let slip how her father was embezzling from his clients. We were paying for their daughters' pretty dresses and Claude's mistress townhouse while you were licking Tom Riddle's ass."

"How dare you." Lucius growled.

"Do you wish deny it?" Draco asked as he refilled his coffee cup. "You spent all of my childhood and adolescence telling me what it meant to be a Malfoy only for to you to turn out to be sniveling little bitch cowering before a mad half-blood. Must be a comfortable position for you, father? You were Voldemort's bitch and now you are Astoria Greengrass's bitch. Congratulations."

"You wish to insult me?"

"I don't have to insult you, Lucius," Draco drawled, "You insult yourself. You are a sniveling coward without a hint of self-respect. You raped and murdered defenseless Muggles who knew nothing about the magical world to make yourself feel like a man and you were so disappointed when I found no pleasure your repulsive lifestyle. Mother is right, you have no say in my life nor will you decide whom I will make my wife. I do not need Astoria Greengrass; it is she and her family that needs me. While you pretend that you are still lord of the manor playing your childish games, Mother and I have restored our family name while making stronger political connections without having to resort to your infantile schemes. Through my guidance and dedication to the Malfoy name, I have undone everything you sought to do to destroy our line and fortune. I don't need Astoria Greengrass, I am Draco Malfoy and unlike you, Lucius, I don't need anyone to make me a man."

Hermione decided to get ahead of the Weasleys by announcing the end of her relationship with Ronald Weasley in a series of quick interviews that Sunday afternoon.

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have been hard pressed to reveal anything about her personal life to the press but if she wanted to spare her reputation from the malicious slander that was sure to come from the Weasley and Prewitt families, Hermione had to get her side of the story out first.

That Sunday after leaving the Burrow, Hermione sat down for tea with the society columnist for the _Daily Prophet_. Rita Skeeter was a Voldemort sympathizer. Her hatred of Muggleborn wizards and witches was obvious in every article she wrote. Skeeter's vitriolic persecution of Hermione in her column that ended Skeeter's career and sent her to prison. The _Protection of Children Act of 1978_ applied to Wizarding Great Britain. Skeeter and the previous publisher, another Voldemort sympathizer, were charged with the crimes of taking, or permitting to be taken, any indecent photograph of a child under the age of sixteen. Skeeter's most scandalous articles included altered photographs that depicted a fourteen and fifteen-year-old Hermione in an erotic pose or in a non-penetrative sexual act with either Harry or a then seventeen-year-old Victor Krum who was considered an adult by British law.

Skeeter never stood a chance before the Lord Magistrate. Skeeter was found to be danger to society, muggleborns, and especially to Hermione Granger. So far, Skeeter was six years into her fifty-year sentence.

Rita Skeeter no longer worried Hermione, none of the old fears and prejudices were much of a concern to the muggleborns and Squibs due to social changes made by people like Lady Narcissa Malfoy and her son, the Marquess Malfoy.

Hermione found it ironic that her former schoolyard bully was leading the social revolution to change the minds Wizarding society about Muggleborn wizards and witches.

The reporter from _Witch Weekly_ brought up the young lord while plying Hermione with cake and coffee. Blushing, Hermione admitted Lord Draco was very handsome, but she went on to say she valued intelligence more than looks. Wanting to enrich the lives of others along with caring for their community were attractive features for her. It was why her relationship with Ronald Weasley fell apart.

Ronald Weasley was a blowhard who refused to change with the times. He was stuck in the firmly in the past that benefited no one who was not the same as him. When asked to clarify what she meant, Hermione just shook her head and said, "A Gryffindor."

"…and so, Harry Potter's best mate disgraceful temper tantrum at the Orphans of War charity event was not about the Marquess Malfoy's having been forced to be a Death Eater as a child, it was because his Lordship had been sorted in Slytherin House while at Hogwarts." Blaise Zabini finished reading the page seven continuation of the front-page announcement in the Prophet. "All these years and I thought Weasley was just and ass, but turns out, he's just as brain-washed as those old Death Eaters he enjoys ranting about." He tossed the paper on Draco's desk as he leaned back in the comfortable leather chair that he jokingly called 'The Throne'. He looked over at his best mate who was lounging on the leather sofa with his files spread out around him and his laptop computer propped up on his crossed right knee. "Granger's still looking fit, much better now that she's dropped that dead weight."

When Draco did not comment, Blaise began to spin around in the chair. The dark paneled walls of the spacious room would have been forbidding if not for the bookcases and artwork on the walls. While Lucius was sitting in prison and Draco was attending to his schooling, Narcissa had been at the helm of MI Corporation. She had changed Lucius's unused office, bringing in her favorite pieces from her home to decorate the office. When Draco stepped in shortly after leaving Balliol College at Oxford University the only thing he changed was the desk and chairs. Those were things he brought from his university flat, which had been decorated by his mother.

Blaise himself chose not to pursuit a further education after leaving Hogwarts. He, like most of his classmates chose to start on their lives, or in case of the wealthy ones, start spending their inheritances. Blaise was one of those spending his inheritance. He managed to get married two years after leaving Hogwarts to a Moroccan beauty who bore him a son. Giovanni was now four and right terror except when faced with Narcissa. Wife number two was a French witch in every sense of the word, had borne Blaise two daughters, and they were in Paris with her fourth husband. Wife number three, a delicate little thing from Japan, was currently preparing to deliver Blaise's second son. Asako seemed to be a keeper after Salima, who died giving birth to Giovanni.

"Asako wanted to know if you would drop by for dinner. Gio is being a bit of a handful and my dear wife needs her rest."

"That is why you should have a nanny for the boy," Draco told him.

"Gio loves spending time with his Uncle Draco." Blaise countered with dashing smile. "Say you will come. I'll have Cook prepare that lemon cheesecake you enjoyed last time you were over."

Pity it did not work on Draco, "You will have to spend time with your son without me," he told him. "I am escorting Penelope Bainbridge to the opera and we are having dinner at _Foundry_ tonight. Sorry mate."

"You are blowing me off so you can get blown? What the hell, man. My kid's a brat, my wife is big as house, I need help."

"Get a nanny."

"What kind of friend are you?"

"The kind that has a life of his own," Draco murmured as he opened another file. "Now, if you don't mind, Blaise, I have a meeting in the next hour with some very important people, and I as much as I enjoy your company, I would prefer that you leave so I that I can prepare for it."

Two years ago, Pansy Parkinson returned to the Wizarding World with little fanfare or notice to her former friends from her days at Hogwarts. At the end of the Wizarding War, Pansy fled the Wizarding world, when she returned she had a degree in Culinary Arts from Le Cordon Bleu Chicago, the experience of working with one of the best chefs in the States. She had worked her way up from line cook to Sous-Chef de Cuisine in a small bistro in one of Chicago's northern suburbs. While there, Pansy met and married a Muggle. Her marriage ended in divorce and she was granted full custody of her daughter Miranda.

Pansy returned to England because her half-blood daughter was witch. Matthew, Pansy's former husband could not deal with a magical daughter, so he did not fight for custody. The magical communities in the U.S. were in places like the Northeast and the Northwest. Instead of going to either place, Pansy sent her resume to several restaurants in the UK and France before receiving a call from the owner of Foundry who was looking for an Executive Chef.

Foundry was on the verge of closing its doors. The menu was outdated and all the chefs, while wizards, had not evolved in a hundred years.

Pansy's seasonal menu that specialized in local foods and fresh seafood was a hit in Wizarding London. Foundry was the restaurant were the wealthy, famous, and infamous dined. It took months to land a reservation, not even the Harry Potter could easily get a table. Then Harry Potter was not Pansy's first love or even a friend.

Draco had a reserved table in the back that he used for business meals and to impress his dates. So imagine his surprise when saw Hermione Granger seated two tables away with an old Muggle.

Pansy, dressed in her chef's white, Birkenstock and fuzzy green socks, followed her pastry chef out carrying a small cake as the wait staff sang "Happy Birthday" to the old man.

Hermione was very pretty in her rose print silk dress. Her hair braided in a cornet and she wore a band of small silk roses in her hair. Granger was clapping her delicate little hands as she sang along with staff before leaning over to give her grandfather a hug. She smiled at Pansy, who happily returned the smile with her own grin before she returned to kitchen. Before she left, Pansy had posed for a photograph with the Grangers.

Draco didn't know that the two women were on speaking terms, much less friendly enough for Pansy to want to be photographed with the two Muggles, but Draco was sure he would get the story from Pansy when they had lunch on Wednesday. But for now he would be content to watch Granger in her pretty dress while Miss Bainbridge got him off underneath the table.

* * *

 _Enjoy._


End file.
